My First And My Last Love
by Antoex's Namikaze
Summary: apakah kamu tidak bisa mengerti keadaanku,,? apakah kamu bisa mencoba untuk mencintaiku,?
1. Chapter 1

Author : Antoex's Namikaze ( Antoex's sukochimiya Rokudaime Hokage )

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Capter 1

_**My First And My Last Love**_

_**Saat pertama**_

_**Ku dekati dirimu**_

_**Menuruti semua inginmu**_

Entah apa yang membuatku tertarik kepadamu, atau apa yang membuatku mencintaimu.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku akan berusaha mendapatkanmu.

Karna bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus mendapatkanmu.

_****__**Dan tiba waktumu**_

'_**tuk beri jawaban**_

_**Ternyata kau anggap aku**_

_**Hanya teman**_

Tapi apa daya, aku salah mengartikan kebaikan hatimu Hyuga Hinata.

Aku mengira sikapmu yang ramah kepadaku, adalah arti bahwa kamu juga mencintaiku.

Ternyata kamu menganggapku tidak lebih dari sekedar teman biasa.

_**Bawalah aku ke dalam mimpimu**_

_**Aku tak 'kan kecewakan kamu**_

_**Walaupun itu semua**_

_**Hanya sebatas mimpi**_

Apakah kamu tidak bisa membuka sedikit saja hatimu untukku?

Atau kamu sekedar mencoba untuk mengerti perasaanku ini.

Kumohon tetaplah di sisiku, biarkan aku tetap bermimpi untuk bisa memilikimu.

_**Jadikan aku kekasih hatimu**_

_**Aku menginginkan kamu**_

_**Sungguh-sungguh merasa**_

_**Ku jatuh cinta**_

Satu hal yang aku inginkan dari kamu. Tak bisakah kamu menjadi kekasihku? Tak bisahkah kamu tetap disampingku? Dan tak bisakah kamu mencintaiku?  
karna aku tak bisa berada jauh dari sisimu, karna aku sangat mencintaimu.

_**Telah berbagai cara**_

_**tuk dapatkan hatimu**_

_**Tetap saja kau anggap aku**_

_**Hanya teman**_

Semua hal telah aku lakukan, semua cara telah aku coba hanya untuk bisa menarik perhatianmu.

Tapi anggapanmu kepadaku tidak pernah berubah.

_**Jadikan aku kekasih hatimu**_

_**Aku menginginkan kamu**_

_**Sungguh-sungguh merasa**_

_**Ku jatuh cinta**_

_**Pada Dirimu**_

Jujur, aku sudah tidak tau lagi bagaimana caranya agar kamu lebih memperhatikanku.

Yang aku tau, kamu lebih tertarik kepada Sasori, senior kita di "KHS''.

Aku sadar, aku bukanlah apa-apa bila dibandingkan dengan dia. Dia yang seorang pangeran di sekolahan ini, dia anak dari pengusaha terkaya yang ada di konoha.

Sedangkan aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang siswa miskin, bahkan orang tuapun aku tak punya.

Aku bersyukur bisa masuk di sekolah ini, karna prestasiku di bidang olahraga dan music. Lalu apa yang bisa aku andalkan untuk menarik perhatian seorang gadis.

Sekarang sudah tiga bulan aku berusaha mendekatimu, tapi apa? Tidak ada hasil sama sekali.

Mungkin ini sudah waktunya aku sadar, bahwa aku tak akan mungkin mendapatkanmu.

Dan kali ini, entah kebetulan atau tuhan sengaja ingin menjauhkanku darimu atau tidak.

Karna, lusa aku akan pindah ke iwagakure. Di sana aku mendapatkan kontrak, untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, dan pihak label berjanji akan memasukanku ke sekolah elit di sana.

Sekarang di sini aku berada, di kelas yang akan menjadi kenangan indah yang akan selalu aku ingat.  
kelas yang akan sangat ku rindukan, dan kelas yang telah membuka sebuah kisah cinta tak bertepi.

Aku di sini, karna ini terakhirku akan belajar di sini, dan ini saat terakhirku akan bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah, ini saat terakhirku, bertemu dengan Hinata.  
mereka semua tidak ada yang tau, aku akan pindah ke iwagakure besok lusa.  
yang tau hanya kepala sekolah senju Tsunade dan kedua sahabatku yaitu, Sasuke dan Sakura. Aku melarang kedua sahabatku dan beliau untuk memberitahukan ini semua ke semua teman-temanku. Yang aku ingin hanya menikmati,, saat-saat normalku bersama mereka.

Dan sekarang saatnya kami akan ujian kesenian. Guru seni kami, yaitu Kakashi sensei menyuruh kami maju bernyanyi, satu persatu di depan kelas.

Satu persatu teman temanku, menyelesaikan tugas menyanyinya. Dan sekarang adalah giliranku, aku ;langsung maju ke depan kelas. Entah mengapa aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu, yang akan menggambarkan perpisahanku kepada mereka, terutama dengan Hinata

_**Saat kau membuka pintu hatimu**_

_**Mungkin aku telah jauh**_

_**Meninggalkan dirimu dan kenanganku**_

_**Rasa kecewaku padamu**_

_**Memang kau yang terindahYang pernah tercipta**_

_**Namun bukannya kau harus**_

_**Sia-saikan aku dengan segala tingkahmu**_

_**Rasa kecewaku padamu**_

_**Biarkanlah aku mengembara jauh**_

_**Menghapus lupa kecewa karna cintamu**_

_**Jangan kau sesali kenyataan ini**_

_**Karna ku bahagia lepas dari jeratmu**_

_**Ooo.. dari jeratmu ooo…**_

_**Memang kau yang terindahYang pernah tercipta**_

_**Namun bukannya kau harus**_

_**Sia-saikan aku dengan segala tingkahmu**_

_**Rasa kecewaku padamu**_

_**Biarkanlah aku mengembara jauh**_

_**Menghapus lupa kecewa karna cintamu**_

_**Jangan kau sesali kenyataan ini**_

_**Karna ku bahagia lepas dari jeratmu**_

_**Ooo.. dari jeratmu ooo…**_

Dari Jeratmu,, oooo  


Seluruh tepuk tangan dari teman-temanku, mengiringi alunan lagu dan petkan gitarku yang telah selsai kumainkan. Bahkan Hinata Ikut menepuk tangan akan nyanyianku tadi.

aku langsung melangkah pergi, meninggalkan teman-temanku dan Kakashi sensei di dalam kelas.

Aku tidak memperdulikan teman-temanku, yang menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

Tapia pa mereka tau ? atau lebih tepatnya, apakah hinata tau, lagu ini aku nyanyikan sebagi tanda perpisahan untuknya. Dan andaikan dia tau, apakah dia akan mencegahku pergi. Atau dia akan menangisi kepergianku.  
hahahahaahahah, mungki itu hanya akan terjadi di dalam hayalanku saja, itu akan terjadi di dalam mimpiku yang tak akan bisa aku gapai  
karna diriku tak pernah berarti apa-apa bagi dirnya.  
Dan mungkin hanya sasukelah yang tau maksud dari lagu sang sudah selsai aku nyanikan itu.

Sekarang di sini aku, di bandara konoha, tidak banyak orang yang mengantarku.  
yang ada hanya kepala sekolah Tsunade dan kedua sahabatku Sakura dan Sasuke. Sekarang aku akan benar- benar mencoba melupakan Hinata. Meskipun akan berat, tapi aku akan terus mencoba.

Karna aku yakin, dia akan bahagia dengan laki-laki yang dia pilih.

_**Selamat tinggal cinta pertama dan cinta terakhirku…**_

_**Selamat tinggal bulan yang tak bisa ku gapai…**_

_**Aku berharap, suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu kembali.**_

ya, aku harap suatu saat nanti…

_****_

***_To Be Continue_***

** wah maaf ya kalo kurang panjang, ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfic bercapter. Jadi saya minta permakluman dari minna. Dan sebagai kata penutupnya, jangan lupa di Reviews ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Antoex's Namikaze ( Antoex's sukochimiya Rokudaime Hokage )

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Capter 2

_**My First And My Last Love**_

**Ku coba untuk melawan hati**

**Tapi hampa terasa di sini tanpamu**

Berapa kali harusku coba untuk melupakanmu, berapa lama lagi aku harus menderita karna cintaku yang tak bertepi, atau bahkan berapa lama aku akan menahan semua kerinduan ini?  
Ini sudah 5 tahun Hinata, dan kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu.

**Bagiku semua sangat berarti lagi**

**Kuingin kau disini**

**Tepiskan sepiku bersamamu  
**

Seberapa keras kucoba untuk membencimu, seberapa lama aku tidak bisa melihatmu,dan seberapa sakit hati ini karnamu.  
itu semua tidak bisa, menghilangkan rasa cintaku padamu. Semakin aku mencoba, semakin besar juga rasa itu menghampiriku. Kadang aku ingin menggantikan posisimu dengan yang lain di hatiku, tapi entah mengapa hati kecilku selalu menolaknya. Yang ku inginkan hanya satu, kau ada disisiku dan menemaniku untuk menjalani, hari-hariku yang sepi ini.

***  
**Tak `kan pernah ada yg lain disisi**

**Segenap jiwa hanya untukmu**

**Dan tak `kan mungkin ada yg lain disisi**

**Ku ingin kau disini tepiskan sepiku bersamamu...  
**

**Hingga akhir waktu,,**

Sudah banyak gadis yang menyatakan cintanya kepadaku, atau bahkan ada yang mengancam akan bunuh diri bila aku menolaknya. Aku bukan sombong, tapi dengan popularitas yang sekarang aku miliki, bukan hal yang sulit untukku mendapatkan seorang gadis.

Tapi entah mengapa, ketika aku akan mencobanya, kamu selalu datang di pikiranku. Kamu selalu menguasai seluruh kerajaa di hatiku.

Apakah aku salah, selalu berharap kamu disini menemani diriku, apakah aku salah kamu selalu bersamaku. Dari hari ini, besok dan selamanya.

**Bagiku semua sangat berarti**

**Kuingin kau disini**

Kamu itu segalanya bagiku, kamu itu hidupku, kamu adalah hembusan udara di setiap napasku, kamu debaran di setiap detak jantungku, kamu itu darah di setiap urat nadiku. Karna itu apakah aku salah berharap kamu akan tetap disini.

**Bagiku semua sangat berarti lagi**

**Kuingin kau disini  
**

Berapa kali lagi aku harus menyatakan rasa cintaku padamu, berapa banyak lagi lagu yang harus aku ciptakakn untukmu, apakah kamu tidak memiliki sedikitpun rasa untukku, tak bisakah kamu menemaniku disini untuk menjalani hidupku.

**Tak `kan pernah ada yg lain disisi**

**Segenap jiwa hanya untukmu**

**Dan tak `kan mungkin ada yg lain disisi**

**Ku ingin kau disini tepiskan sepiku bersamamu..**

**Hingga akhir waktu ...**

**Hingga akhir waktu ...**

**Hingga akhir waktu ...**

Aku mungkin salah mencintaimu, tapi mengapa rasa ini tidak bis dihilangkan? Spsksh tuhsn ingin mempermainkanku? Entahlah, yang aku tau hanya satu.  
di hidupku hanya ada satu nama, kau Hyuga Hinata. Kau adalah binntang yang tidak bisa di telan oleh kegelapan, kau adalah mentari yang memberikanku ke hangatan, dan engkau rembulan yang selalu menerangi setiap langkah hidupku.

Dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti berharap, agar kamu bisa mencintaiku, aku tidak akan berhenti berharap kamu bisa menerima aku, dan aku tak kan berhenti berharap kamu menemaniku dari sekarang dan untuk selamanya, hingga akhir waktu.

mungkin aku bodoh, atau aku kelewat tolol, mana mungkin kamu akan mengingatku. Atau mana mungkin kamu merindukanku, dengan jarak yang begitu jauh, dengan jangka waktu yang begitu lama, tidak mungkin dia akan mengingatku. Sedangkan aku berada disinya saja, aku tidak di anggap. Aku sadar, aku bukanlah siapa siapa baginya.

Dan sekarang aku berdiri di sini, di sebuah sekolah menegah atas tempatku pernah menuntut ilmu, sekolah yang pernah memberikanku kenangan manis nan pahit, sekolah yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cintaku yang sangat tragis, mencintai tanpa pernah merasakan di cintai.

Mungkin kalian semua heran, untuk apa dan kenapa sekarang berada du konoha?  
sebenarnya aku sendiri takut datang ke kota ini, aku takut mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa dia melupakanku, atau aku takut dia sekarang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi apa daya, memang inilah nasibku sebagai seorang public figure. Aku harus professional, dan harus terima dimanapun aku akan manggung. So, Im Come Back konoha.

***Hinata Fov***

Besok, ya besok sore kosernya akan di adakan di konoha, TApi Kenapa dia berubah seperti itu?  
mana senyum yang selalu dia perlihatkan kepada orang lain, mana naruto yang aku kenal, naruto yang selalu menghiburku di saat aku bersedih. Dan naruto yang selalu memberikan bahunya di saat aku membutuhkan sandaran.  
apakah ini semua salahku? Aku akui aku salah telah mengabaikan perasaanku sendiri, aku salah mengartkan rasa kagumku kepada sasori senpei sebagai rasa cinta, dan aku salah telah menolak pernyatan cinta dari dirinya.

**Sungguh kusesalinyata cintamu kasih**

**tak seperti terbaca hatiku**

**malah terabai olehku**

**Lelah ku sembunyi**

**tutupi maksud hati**

**yang justru hidup karenamu**

**dan bisa mati tanpamu**

Sungguh aku menyesal, telah mengabaikan cintamu, aku menyesal telah tidak mempercayai isi hatiku sendiri, sekarang aku telah sadar, bahwa hidupku akan berarti bila kau berada d sisiku. Mungkin, bila waktu bisa berubah, aku akan ke masa lalu, dan tak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku.  
karna aku sangat membutuhkanmu.

**Andai saja aku masih punya kesempatan kedua**

**pasti akan kuhapuskan lukamu**

**menjagamu, memberimu segenap cinta**

Andaikan kamu bisa memaafkanku, aku pasti akan membuat hari-harimu indah, akan kutebus semua kesalahan yang pernah aku perbuat. Naruto, semoga saja kamu tidak membenciku setelah kejadian itu.

**Kusadari tak selayaknyaselalu penuh kecewa**

**Kau lebih pantas bahagia**

**bahagia karena cintaku**

Aku sadar, seharusnya, ini semua tidak berakhir dengan kesedihan, aku ingin kamu hanya menjadi milikku. Karna ku yakin tidak ada yang bisa membahagiakanmu selain diriku.

**Andai saja aku masih punya kesempatan kedua**

**pasti akan kuhapuskan lukamu**

**menjagamu, memberimu**

**segenap cinta**

Andaikn tuhan kembali mempertemukan kita, aku pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi. Aku akan membuat kamu bahagia dengan cintaku, mungkin aku mencintaimu seperti dulu kamu mencintaiku.  
tapi satu yang bisa aku pastikan, bahwa tdak ada orang yang mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintaimu.  
karna aku akan selalu menjagamu, menyayangimu dan membahagiakanmu, walaupun aku harus mengorbankan hidupku.

**Kau bawa bersamamu**

**sebelah hatiku**

**separuh jiwaku**

**yang mampu sempurnakan aku**

Apakah kamu sadar Naruto, kamu telah pergi lama membawa serpihan hatiku. Apakah kamu tida berniat untuk mengembalikan serpihan itu? Serpihan yang dapat mengisi lubang kosong di hatiku, serpihan yang mampu menyempurnakan hidupku.

**Andai saja aku masih punya**

**kesempatan kedua**

**pasti akan kuhapuskan lukamu**

**memberimu segenap cinta**

**Pasti akan kuhapuskan lukamu**

**menjagamu, memberimu**

**segenap cinta**

harus berapa kali aku berdo'a kepada tuhan, harus berapa lama aku menunggu dan harus berapa keras aku berharap kamu bsa kembali lagi kepadaku. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki kesalanku saja, aku hany ingin bersamamu, aku hanya ingin membahagiakanmu dengan segenap jiwaku.

Sekarang hari sudah malam, rembulan sudah menampakan cahaynya yang sangat indah. Aku berdiri di sebuah taman, taman ini adalah tempat kenangan ku dengan Naruto.  
karna setiap kami pulang sekolah, dia pasti akan membawaku ke sini. Apa lagi saat aku sedang sedih, pasti dia akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku.

Tapi ketika aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, aku mendengar seseorang menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari kejauhan.

**Engkau yang sedang patah hati**

**Menangislah dan jangan ragu ungkapkan**

**Betapa pedih hati yang tersakiti**

**Racun yang membunuhmu secara perlahan**

**Engkau yang saat ini pilu**

**Betapa menanggung beban kepedihan**

**Tumpahkan sakit itu dalam tangismu**

**Yang menusuk relung hati yang paling dalam**

**Hanya diri sendiri**

**Yang tak mungkin orang lain akan mengerti**

**Di sini ku temani kau dalam tangismu**

**Bila air mata dapat cairkan hati**

**Kan ku cabut duri pedih dalam hatimu**

**Agar kulihat, senyum di tidurmu malam nanti**

**Angaplah semua ini**

**Satu langkah dewasakan diri**

**Dan tak terpungkiri**

**Juga bagi...**

**Engkau yang hatinya terluka**

**Di peluk nestapa tersapu derita**

**Seiring saat keringnya air mata**

**Tak mampu menahan pedih yang tak ada habisnya**

**Hanya diri sendiri**

**Yang tak mungkin orang lain akan mengerti**

**Di sini ku temani kau dalam tangismu**

**Bila air mata dapat cairkan hati**

**Kan ku cabut duri pedih dalam hatimu**

**Agar kulihat, senyum di tidurmu malam nanti**

**Anggaplah semua ini**

**Satu langkah dewasakan diri**

**Dan tak terpungkiriJuga bagi..mu...**

"**DeG"** jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, darahku mengalir dengan tidak teratur. Aku mengenali suara itu, aku sangat mengingat lagu itu.

ini adalah lagu yang paling sering Naruto nyanyikan buatku, lagu ini adalah lagu yang Naruto ciptakan untukku.

Aku berlari kea rah orang yang menyanyi terseut, aku tau dia, aku tidak perlu melihat wajahnya agar aku tau dia siapa, karna ini adalah suara orang yang sangat saya kenal, ini suara dari orang ya saya rindukan, aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, dia sungguh terkejut dengan perlakuan ku ini, itu terlihat dari reaksinya, yang terlonjak ketika mendapatkan pelukan dari orang yang dia tidak tau siapa.  
tapi dia tiba_tiba terdiam dan menunduk, ketika mendengar suaraku menggumamkan namanya.  
"NAruto, kenapa kamu kamu pergi lama sekali?" hanya itu kata yang terlontar dari mulutku.

Dia terdiam sejenak, dan yang membuatku tersentak. Dia melepaskan pelukanku dari dirinya, apakah dia sudah membenciku? Apakah dia sudah melupakanku? Semoga saja tidak, karna aku tak ingin kehilangan dia untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hinata, apakah kamu mencoba membunuhku?" aku terkejut mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kamu memperlakukanku seperti ini, bila kamu tidak mencintaiku?"  
"apakah kamu tidak tau, bagaimana tersiksanya diriku karna terlalu mencintaimu?"

sejenak aku terdiam oleh ucapannya, tapi aku langsung menghamburkan pelukanku, kepada dirinya.

"Naruto, maafkan aku bila terlambat menyadari cintaku, maafkan aku bila aku telah menyakitimu, dan maafkan aku karna telah membiarkan kamu menunggu begitu lama. TApi yang harus kamu tau, aku sangat mencintaimu naruto. Mungkin memang aku tak mencintaimu lebih dari tuhn mencintai umatnya. Tapi aku bisa pastikan, aku mencintaimu lebuh dari siapapun di dunia ini.  
dan apakah kau tau aku begitu menderita karna kepergianmo Naruto, jadi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

dia hanya terdiam mendengar ucapanku, terbersit sedikit keraguan di sorot matanya. Aku tidak heran, kenapa dia bertingkah seperti itu. Siapa yang akan percaya bila orang yang sering menolak cintamu, dan setelah 5 tahun berpisah, sekarang menyatakan cintanya kepadamu.

"maaf Hinata" Terdengar gumanan yang penuh kekecewaan keluar dari muluh indahnya.

Tapi, belum sempat dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Aku langsung melumat bibirnya, aku melepas semua kerinduanku kepadanya, aku menyalurkn semua rasa kasih sayang yng tidak bisa tersampaikan hanya lewt kata-kata. Sejenak dia tersentak, dengn ciuman tiba-tibaku. Dan lama kelamaan dia terbiasa dan ikut mencurahkan semua perasaanya, di dalam ciuman pertama kami.

aku tidak peduli harus melakukan ini sampai pagi, bahkan aku tidak peduli bila napasku akan habis oleh hal ini. Tapi, bila itu bisa menghapuskan keraguannya kepadaku, bila itu akan menghapus luka yang telah kuberikan, maka aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

**Kali ini**

**Aku mempelajari suatu hal yang sederhana tentang cinta**

**Jangan lah kau mencari yang sempurna**

**Untuk melengkapi**

**Hidupmu**

**Tap carilh yang bisa melengkapi hidupmu**

**Untuk mencapai kesempurnaan**

********The End********

Note: Lagu-lagu di atas milik dari:

1). Nine Ball -= Hingga akhir waktu  
2). Tangga -= Kesempatn kedua  
3). Last cild -= Pedih


End file.
